


Meet Me in the Morning

by intergalacticpanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A little bit of fluff as well, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separations, Space Husbands, The background is up to your imagination, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticpanic/pseuds/intergalacticpanic
Summary: A fence has kept them divided, but not apart. That is, until one is left behind.





	Meet Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this at like 4AM. So sorry for any typos and mistakes, I read through it once but I'm so tired I could have missed a LOT.
> 
> My first time writing this pairing, I adore them!
> 
> Now, this just a random scene. It's an established relationship as you will soon see and also, just to clarify, the universe behind the events of this little piece are entirely up to your imagination!
> 
> Now I must go because I'm so tired that I haven't been able to successfully type any of the words in this note first time~

Geordi is running, running as fast as he can. He makes sure he pushes against the ground as hard as he can, maximising his paces and keeping him at top speed.

 

The dirt kicks up, spraying out behind him and billowing out like dusty coloured campfire smoke when he weaves around the subtle bumps in the terrain.

 

His heart is racing so fast in his heaving chest that he almost doesn't hear Data crying out his name from behind the barrier. But he wouldn't miss that voice anywhere. Filled with relief, his mind screams _'he's still here'_.

 

Data takes a step back. Lacking the energy to force himself to slow down his approach, Geordi can only twist his body to the side as he slams sideways into the wire mesh fence, grunting and sliding down to his haunches.

 

As he rests there, gasping for breath with tear-pricked eyes welling up to the sounds of his VISOR clinking against the metal wires, Data kneels next to him and pokes two fingers through a gap to touch his cheek.

 

"They have not found me yet," Data smoothes a tear away as best he can, his tone as steady as always but overrun with solemn undertones, "but it is merely a matter of time. You will foresee their approach, you must tell me when you sense the wave frequency of their equipment."

 

The urgency of those instructions does nothing to pull Geordi together, who simply clings to the fence, cheek pressed into Data's fingers.

 

"Geordi. Turn your head to face me if you understand."

 

If there's anything Geordi can do, it is this. He owes Data this. Obediently, he turns his head, sees Data's radiance around the edges of his vision confirming that he is close, filling up all that he can see. Data is almost leaning against the fence on his side as well, crouched facing forward and elbows bending outwards, wrists angling his hands so that they could make it through to Geordi who immediately let go of the wires for them.

 

The android gives him a smile, and they simply stare at each other while they waited for Geordi to be able to talk again. Data gazes onto the VISOR, curious as to whether the eyes behind it were looking back towards him or whether they were squeezed shut.

 

Finally, after a minutes delay, Geordi heaves a final sigh before he is settled. Letting go of one of the hands between them, he scooches as close as he can. His mind starts to form whole thoughts again but they're all unhappy and wistful when he sees his lover's face, interrupted by the the thin grey lines of this fence that he loathes so much.

 

All of his thoughts are 'we've never's.

 

_We've never kissed._

_We've never held each other._

_We've never seen each other's faces without this fence between us._

 

But ultimately, this had never stopped them from basking in the dirt here together until now. They'd talked here for hours on end, slept and rested here beside each other in the dust. They'd learned each other's inner workings, despite this. All they needed was the ability to speak, and speak they had.

 

In this very spot during the past month of this life, Geordi had formed the most important, raw, all encompassing bond he would ever share with another being with Data. A bond that was easy to bud and grow, and impossible to break, lest it be thrown into the very pits of Hell.

 

As if it is fated, it seems as if that is what is about to happen; or at least, Geordi felt like this was quickly becoming his personalised little piece of Hell- as if Data, dear Data, was his angelic escort, sent down from the beings in the heavens to ensure he got to the entrance. Perhaps to meet with Anubis, Hades or some other god of the afterlife and underworld. But things had gone amiss: they had fallen in love, and rather than banish them to the same fate Data was to be fed to the dogs at the Devil's gates while Geordi looked on.

 

He shakes his head.

 

_Don't cry. You're not the one being taken away. Imagine what it must be like for Data-_

 

The body across the fence leans close, whispers his name, hand holding him tight.

 

"You are going to be alright. It may take some time for your grief to pass, but I hope that you might think of our time without regretting how it ended-"

 

"Don't. I will never regret you, or this. I love you, Data."

 

"I love you too Geordi," Data's smiling at him in earnest, the rubbery texture of his thumb dragging against Geordi's dry knuckles and causing them to bleed minutely.

 

"I-, I-," Data begins, interrupted by the sudden tightening of Geordi's hand around his own.

 

Everything stops for a millisecond. Geordi half wails, half groans:  
"Oh God, they're coming."

 

"Then you must go now." Data pushes away from his hand, standing fluidly while he scrambles to his feet.

 

"You'll come back!" Geordi shouts desperately at him, backing up a bit as he loses his footing on his way up. Data looks sideways at him and dusts off his knees, ready for a chase.

 

"I will try."

 

"Data. When you do, come back. I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Bend and Break by Keane.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading all the way to here~


End file.
